Various proposals have been made regarding modeling a driving operation of a vehicle operator (driver) and application thereof.
For example, in a technology described in Patent Document 1, there is proposed a technology for evaluating the degree of hazard present at an intersection road by means of a driver model using fuzzy rules, a neural network, or the like.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2002-140786